The Christmas Surprise
by Predec2
Summary: Justin must decide what he really wants.
1. Chapter 1: The Plan Begins

THE CHRISTMAS SURPRISE

Big Apple Art Gallery, New York City – December, 2005 – Monday before Christmas

Chapter One: The Plan Begins

"Justin! Just the man I want to see. Great timing," Ron McHale, the owner of the art gallery, greeted the young artist as he opened the front door.

Justin set his portfolio down on a nearby desk as he approached the older man who had become not only his representative, but also a surrogate father. "Really? What's up?"

"I just got a call from a prospective buyer. Seems he saw some of your work at the last gallery showing, and he's very interested in commissioning you to create some custom art for a lodge he owns in Vermont." Ron smiled. "He must be pretty well-off, too, because he's even offering to PAY for you to fly there this weekend to meet with him. Looks like you've impressed yet ANOTHER patron."

Justin had been in New York City now for almost six months. He remembered the initial struggles when he arrived, from finding a gallery sponsor for his work to locating the proper studio space. Fortunately, shortly after arriving he had volunteered to display some of his work for a local gay benefit, which Ron happened to attend. One look at Justin's work and he was hooked. Ron had been representing Justin now for the past several months, which had turned out to be lucrative indeed, both for him and Justin, so much so that Justin had been able to move into a roomy brownstone loft a month ago in SoHo with an extra bedroom just perfect for his studio.

Justin's eyes lit up at Ron's announcement, but he looked at him warily. "That's great," he replied, "And it sounds like a terrific opportunity. But Christmas is this Sunday. I was hoping that I could fly home to Pittsburgh before the weekend so I could see everybody."

Ron smiled again. "You're not fooling me. You mean Brian. All the others take a backseat….." Ron was well aware of Justin's relationship with Brian. After all, most of Justin's artwork continued to be inspired by his boyfriend, and Justin's moods from week to week could be gauged by whether or not he and Brian were able to see each other.

Looking sheepish, Justin admitted, "Yeah, I guess they do. It's just that it's been so hard on both of us since I moved to New York. Talking to him on the phone every day helps, and I look forward to our visits more than you know. But it's so damn lonely without him." Justin sighed. "I knew it would be hard when we said goodbye in Pittsburgh, but I didn't realize HOW fucking hard it would be."

Ron looked at him sympathetically. "I know it's been difficult for you. And seeing how Brian looks at you when you're together, I know the feeling is mutual. It's obvious how much he loves you."

"And I love him more every day," Justin said softly. "That hasn't changed, except it's gotten stronger." Justin leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes briefly. "I mean, I realize how important it is for me to be here for my art, but I wonder all the time if it's worth it. Is being so successful with my art worth it if I'm miserable because I'm not with the man I love?" Justin's eyes glistened with unshed tears. _I'm NOT going to cry in front of him,_ he thought.

Ron had listened to enough of these conversations before to know how tormented Justin was regarding this issue. Fortunately, being the sentimental gay man that he was, the gallery owner knew that there was a solution to his star artist's dilemma. And he was about to help set it into motion, even to his own possible detriment.

Getting back to the subject at hand, Ron peered intently at Justin. "I know how important it is that you get back home for the holidays, but this is important, too. The prospective buyer promised if you fly out there tonight, he will meet with you tomorrow and you can be back by the end of the week. I really think it's too good of an opportunity for you to pass up. He's already bought you the plane ticket."

Justin looked at him somewhat incredulously. "Pretty sure of himself, isn't he? What if I couldn't go tonight? That doesn't give me much time to get my portfolio together and pack. What time do I have to be at the airport?"

Handing Justin a piece of paper, Ron said, "I've already received the information from him via e-mail, and I've printed out a copy of the itinerary. Your flight leaves tonight from LaGuardia at 7:00 p.m. You will be flying into Bennington, VT. The prospective buyer owns a ski lodge in a nearby town called Dorset and the name of the lodge is the Dorset Inn." Ron smirked. "Original name, huh? Anyway, the owner wants some new artwork to go with a recent remodeling he did for the inn. It actually sounds like a pretty neat place – he said it was built in 1796. I saw some of the exterior and interior photos on their website. I think it would definitely appeal to your creative nature, seeing as how it's so romantic looking."

Justin rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I think you know me TOO well. You're just betting that you can talk me into this, aren't you? I never told you, but I actually DID get to vacation at a lodge in Vermont a few years ago. I really didn't have much fun at the time, though, because Brian was supposed to go with me, and at the last minute he had to back out. I was pretty mad at him at the time, until he later explained why he couldn't go. I was still really disappointed, though. It would have been the first real vacation we would have taken together. Now that I think about it, he and I have never really HAD a true vacation. It seemed like Life always had a way of interfering with it," Justin said wistfully. All this talk about the lodge in Vermont was just dredging up more sad feelings about being away from Brian.

Another sigh escaped from Justin's lips. Despite bringing up some sad memories, Justin realized how important it was that he continue to promote his work. And Ron DID promise that he would be back a few days before Christmas. Making up his mind, Justin turned to the gallery owner who had also become his good friend. "Okay, I'll do it. But he better follow through on his promise to get me in and out of there quickly. I don't want to miss the chance to see Brian. Knowing the workaholic he is, Christmas may be one of the few times I can actually get him to myself without his work interfering," he said ruefully.

"I understand," Ron said seriously. "But he DID promise to meet with you tomorrow and get you back here immediately afterward. I'm sure things will all work out. The last name of the owner, by the way, is Miracle."

Justin snorted. "Are you serious?" At Ron's affirmative nod, Justin said, "Well, if this all works out and I get back in time to fly to Pittsburgh, it WILL be a miracle." Standing up, he retrieved his portfolio before walking toward the door. "I'd better get back to the brownstone so I can pack in time to get to the airport. I'm trusting your judgment here, Ron. I hope this is worth the trip," he added as he opened the door and walked out.

_Trust me, my friend. It WILL be worth it._ Ron smiled to himself. The first phase of "Operation Christmas Surprise" had now been successfully carried out.


	2. Chapter 2: Mr Miracle Appears

Chapter Two: Mr. Miracle Appears

Justin pulled out his cell phone at LaGuardia. It was approximately 30 minutes before pre-flight boarding, and he wanted to hear his lover's voice before he got on the plane for his business trip to Vermont.

"Hey, Sunshine!" The soft, drawling voice of Brian Kinney answered on the second ring. "I was just about to call you. Where are you? You usually call me before now."

"Hey." Justin had to swallow before he continued. He always was affected simply by hearing Brian's voice, but tonight for some reason he was feeling more sentimental than ever. _Must be the season, _he thought. "I would have called earlier, but I'm actually at the airport. I'm taking a business trip to Vermont to meet a possible buyer for some of my work."

"Really? That's good, isn't it? You don't sound too enthusiastic, Sunshine. Is something wrong?"

_I never can fool you, can I, Bri? _Justin took a deep breath. "I'm fine. It's just….I don't know. I should be really excited about this trip – I'm meeting with some owner of a lodge who might want to commission me for some artwork – but I'm not. Truth be told, Brian….I miss you," Justin added softly. He knew how Brian hated it when he got too "touchy-feely." But he couldn't help it – it was the truth.

Brian cleared his throat. "Well, you just go wow this property tycoon and be the best little artiste you can be…."

Justin sighed. Same old Brian Kinney operating manual. "Okay." Glancing up at the clock, Justin realized the plane would be boarding soon. "By the way, I'm still planning on coming back to Pittsburgh for Christmas. You promised to take a break from work while I'm there, remember?" Justin was hoping Brian wouldn't renege on his promise. He was looking forward too much to spending time with his lover.

"I remember, Sunshine. Debbie would have my balls if I go back on that promise. You really should stop telling your mom these things, though. You know it just gets back to Debbie, and she feels like she has to supervise my every fucking move to make sure I'm not mistreating her surrogate son," Brian chided.

"I'm sorry, Bri. But if I don't talk to my mom fairly regularly, she fantasizes that I'm being assaulted, robbed, or mugged somewhere on the big, bad streets of the big city. She asked me what my plans for Christmas were, so I had to tell her we would be spending time together so she didn't try to monopolize all my time. At least now that Tucker's in the picture, that tends to keep her occupied," Justin joked.

Just then, Justin heard the first call for boarding. Turning back to the phone, he regretfully explained, "Brian, they just announced boarding for the plane. I should be back in New York City sometime late tomorrow afternoon. I'll call you when I get back, okay?"

Brian smiled. "Okay, Sunshine. Have a good flight. And good luck. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Just before he ended the call, Justin had to say it. "I love you, Brian."

There was a brief pause before Brian softly said, "Ditto," before he hung up. Justin knew that would be the only version of "I love you" he would get from his lover tonight. Since the bombing at Babylon, Justin had never heard "those three words" spoken again from Brian's lips, unless you count the marriage proposal at Britin. Justin knew, though, that Brian loved him. He knew his lover well enough, though, to know how difficult it continued to be for him to express his feelings freely. Brian was always a much more demonstrative kind of person in expressing his love. Justin would have liked to hear the romantic words more often, but he was satisfied knowing that Brian DID love him.

Justin grabbed his portfolio and carryon bag as he walked to the gate to board.

_Bennington, VT – 8:00 p.m._

Justin's stomach growled as he walked toward the lower level baggage claim leading to the exit doors. The only food offered on the plane was a small package of cookies, which he had stuffed in the pocket of his black linen pants earlier. _Some snack,_ he thought sarcastically. _I need some REAL food!_ He glanced around for a snack bar with no success.

Justin thought about what Ron had told him earlier when he handed him his itinerary. _Oh, yeah, _he remembered. He told me the owner would have some type of driver waiting for me with my name written on a card. _I guess my stomach will have to wait, _he smirked.

Looking around the suddenly busy baggage claim area, he finally spotted a uniformed, distinguished-looking man wearing what looked like a chauffeur's hat and holding up a sign with "Taylor" written on it. Suddenly feeling a little nervous about being in unfamiliar territory, he walked up to the man, trying to appear more confident that he actually felt.

"Uh, my name is Justin Taylor. Are you looking for me?"

An unexpected British accent responded to his question. "Yes, Sir. If you would please follow me, Mr. Miracle is waiting for you at the lodge. May I take your bag, sir?"

"Thank you, uh…."

"You can just call me George, sir," he said politely as he took the bag Justin offered him.

"Thank you, George. I'll hold on to the portfolio, if you don't mind." Justin always felt possessive of his artwork. Maybe it was because he worked so hard on all his pieces, he wanted to make sure he had control of them at all times.

"Very good, sir. If you will please follow me?" As he walked toward the exit, Justin trailed closely behind. He was anxious to meet this "Mr. Miracle." The sooner he met with him, the sooner he could get back to NYC and then on to Pittsburgh and, more importantly, Brian.

George led him directly outside the exit, where a long, black limousine was waiting by the curb. Walking up to the back door, George opened it, instructing Justin to get in.

Justin had to admit he was impressed. He had never been in a limousine before. This would be a new experience for him. Of course, his stomach was also asking him, _Don't these things normally carry a well-stocked bar? Hopefully, that includes food, too,_ he chuckled to himself.

As the limo slowed pulled away from the curb and Justin made himself comfortable, he discovered he was right – it was an epicurean's dream: a small, built-in refrigerator with all kinds of beverages, and a swing-out tray with every imaginable variety of petit-fours. In fact, it was as if this "Mr. Miracle" had read his mind, because he noticed many of his favorites among the offerings.

Helping himself to a scotch and a couple of chocolate cream-filled cakes, Justin leaned back in the leather seat and allowed his mind to wander. It seemed like so long ago that he and Brian had said goodbye at the loft and he had left to pursue his dream to be a famous artist in the Big Apple. And he had to admit, the attention he and his art had received in the relatively short time he had been on his own was exciting and fulfilling, at least from an intellectual standpoint. He had managed to sell several of his paintings for thousands of dollars each, and the art critic from _New Yorker _magazine had even featured him prominently in a article a few months ago on hot, new emerging artists. It was very gratifying for his career, but at what cost? Now that he had achieved this recognition, why did he still feel so empty inside?

Justin's thoughts turned back to his surroundings as he noticed the limo made a right turn onto a private paved lane. A pair of wrought iron gates with the words _Dorset Inn_ in ornate script stood at the beginning of the drive. The gates automatically swung open at the limo's approach. Old-fashioned gas lamps hugged both sides of the long drive. They were decorated in observance of the season with small white twinkling lights wrapped around each post.

The limo continued for approximately ½ mile before it slowed and pulled up in front of an impressive, two-story, white colonial building with thick, tall pillars. The black-shuttered windows and imposing black double doors were festooned with large lighted wreaths, and several large evergreen trees on the front lawn were decorated profusely with the same white, twinkling lights that adorned the gas lamp posts. Justin was entranced – he thought it was a scene right out of a Norman Rockwell painting.

George stepped out the driver's seat and opened the door for his passenger. "Here we are, Sir. I will bring in your bag if you want to check in."

Justin grabbed his artist's portfolio lying on the seat beside him and took a deep breath. _Wow, _he thought. _This is beautiful._ _If the inside is as fantastic as the outside, I could really be inspired to create some incredible artwork for this place._ Stepping outside, he walked slowly toward the front doors, where a white-gloved doorman with a long, black coat greeted him. "Mr. Taylor? Welcome to the _Dorset Inn_," he said politely as he opened the doors for Justin.

Justin did not have much time to ponder how the doorman knew who he was as he stepped into the ornate lobby, because at that moment his breath was taken away by the gorgeous vision standing at the top landing of the dual winding staircase. The brown-haired, hazel-eyed man staring down at was wearing a black Armani suit and an almost shy smile. In his long, elegant right hand he clutched a single, long-stemmed red rose.


	3. Chapter 3: Justin's Choice

Chapter 3: Justin's Choice

"Hey, Sunshine," the man drawled. Justin stood transfixed, staring at the man whose body he knew literally from head to toe.

Justin continued to stare at the vision, not quite believing what he was seeing. His feet remained cemented to the spot as his "vision" slowly walked down the left spiral staircase to finally stand next to him. If he had any remaining doubts as to whether he was dreaming or not, they were suddenly and completely dispelled when Brian took hold of his chin with his free hand and tilted Justin's head toward his. Quickly closing the gap between them, Brian's lips tentatively touched his for a soft kiss. Pulling back just far enough to gaze into the sapphire blue eyes he loved so much, Brian swooped down again, this time for a more passionate kiss.

Justin sighed as the two of them began their well-known ritual. Sweeping his pink tongue gently across Brian's full, lower lip, he gained welcome access to his lover's mouth. Several seconds went by before the two of them stopped long enough to catch their breath. As Brian offered the rose to him, Justin took the flower and raised it to his nose to inhale the intriguing scent. It was almost as intoxicating as the man now holding Justin tightly in his arms.

Heart beating fast, Justin's curiosity won out temporarily over his passion. "Brian," he said breathlessly, pulling back just far enough to gaze into the hazel eyes, "What are you doing here? I don't understand." It was hard to focus on his thoughts, because his lover was too busy just then with his wandering hands that suddenly seemed to be everywhere on Justin's body.

"Brian," Justin persisted. "Tell me. What are you doing here?" Justin grabbed both of Brian's hands to try and end the delicious distraction his lover was currently causing to his concentration.

Brian sighed. He knew he owed Justin an explanation, even though right now he was more interested in getting reacquainted with his lover. But he knew Justin deserved to know what was going on. After all, the outcome of this surprise tonight rested solely with his partner.

"Okay, I'll tell you what's going on. As you've probably already figured out, I'm your "Mr. Miracle," Brian explained. "Your gallery rep was my co-conspirator in crime."

Justin stared at Brian before asking, "Ron was in on this? What exactly are you two up to?"

Smiling mysteriously, Brian answered, "What's it look like, Sunshine? You're being kidnapped so I can have my way with you." To emphasize his statement, Brian pulled Justin toward him, nipping his left ear, then licking the tender skin below the lobe. Shivering, Justin placed both of his hands around Brian's waist to steady himself, his heart continuing to beat rapidly.

Justin's eyes shone as he looked at the man he loved so much. "This is so unlike you, Bri. What has gotten into you, Mr. Kinney?"

"You've infected me, Taylor, with a sickness I can't find a cure for," Brian answered softly, his gaze never leaving his lover.

Justin couldn't help smiling at Brian's unabashed confession. "Well, Mr. Kinney, what are we going to do about it?" He emphasized his question with a tantalizing wiggle of his hips, which was met with an involuntary groan from his hazel-eyed captive.

Mesmerized, Brian stared into the twinkling, crystal blue eyes. "As much as I would like to take advantage of this situation right now, there's something important I have to discuss with you first."

Brian's sudden solemn statement made Justin apprehensive. The normally unflappable advertising CEO appeared unsure of himself, brushing his errant hair from his bangs in a nervous manner.

"Brian, what is it? You can tell me anything, you know," he assured his lover. "Tell me," he repeated, taking Brian's chin in his hand and tiling his face upward to look directly at him.

Brian finally let out a deep breath. "Baby, I didn't just come out here to whisk you away on a vacation," he confessed. "There's more to it than that." _Baby._ Justin had never heard Brian call him that. He decided he liked it, though. He looked at him intently, silently encouraging him to continue.

"We've tried to make a go of this, okay, I'll fucking say it, long distance _relationship_, for several months now. But all it's done is make me miserable. This flying back and forth bullshit when we just happen to have time has to stop."

For a few seconds, Justin was the insecure teenager he was when he first met Brian so long ago under that streetlamp. Without thinking, he blurted out, "What are you saying? You're not wanting to break up, are you?"

Brian quickly placed his hands on either side of Justin's face. "Fuck, no, Sunshine! How can you even think that? Are you still so unsure of us after all this time?"

Justin breathed a huge sigh of relief. "No, Brian, I guess not. I mean, I know we love each other. I just get afraid sometimes that something will go wrong to fuck it up, and you mean too much to me."

Brian smiled and gazed lovingly at his partner. "Me, too, Sunshine. That's why I decided to come up here and sweep you off your feet, so to speak. After, horizontal is my favorite position for you," he joked. He continued on a more serious note. "But it's just not a coincidence I decided to do this here in Vermont."

Justin looked questioningly at the face he knew so well. Could he mean? "What exactly are you saying, Brian?"

Brian brushed his thumb across Justin's full, pink lips. "Baby, I know we decided before you left for New York that we didn't need rings or vows to prove how much we love each other. But what if I WANT that? What if I've changed because I WANT to, not because I'm trying to act the way you think I should? Would it be so terrible if I decided I was finally tired of the "club boy" image and really wanted a serious relationship, instead, with the man I love? Being apart from you has finally brought me to my fucking senses," he finished lamely.

"Brian," Justin's head was spinning. Was it possible that Brian really DID want to change? "Are you saying what I think you're saying? That you actually WANT to get married after all?"

Brian continued to gaze intently at his lover. "I won't lie to you, Sunshine. I have always tried to tell you the truth, haven't I?" At Justin's affirmative nod, he continued. "I can't promise that I won't find other men attractive, or that I still won't want to fuck some guy here or there. But I CAN promise you that I won't fuck anyone in our bed any more. And I will always continue to come home to you no matter what I'm doing or where I'm at."

Looking at the crystal blue eyes of the man he loved so much, Brian took both of the smaller, pale hands in his. "I know it's asking a lot of you. I know it's fucking selfish of me, Sunshine. But I don't want us to live apart any longer. If Mohammed can't come to the mountain, maybe the mountain can come to Mohammed."

At Justin's quizzical look, Brian explained. "I never DID sell Britin, you know." Placing his fingers over Justin's lips to prevent the questions that would no doubt begin to spout from them, Brian continued. "Instead of selling it, I had one of the upstairs bedrooms remodeled into a studio for you. It's the room in the back corner that has floor-to-ceiling windows that you said would let in so much light in the mornings. You commented on how it had such perfect lighting to paint with, remember?"

Justin smiled. He couldn't believe Brian had remembered that off-handed comment Justin had made the night Brian had proposed to him, before excitedly showing him the rest of the house. "I remember, Brian. I remember EVERYTHING about that day. It was one of the happiest days of my life."

Brian returned the smile. "Mine, too. Really. I don't know what happened to fuck it all up afterward. I think I was actually afraid that I was changing, and that the real Brian Kinney would somehow get lost along the way. But you know what? I finally realized it was OKAY to change. Brandon's appearance at Babylon made me realize that I can't be the club dancing "stud" forever. After fucking practically every queer that has ever appeared within a 10-mile radius of Liberty Avenue, the "thrill of the hunt" isn't there anymore. No other man can compare to you, Sunshine. After I have gotten used to the best, the rest just can't compete. You complete me, Justin. In ways no one else can." Brian finished and looked down almost bashfully, tongue in cheek.

Justin continued to stare entranced at his lover. He couldn't believe these words were coming out of Brian's mouth.

After several seconds, Brian finally glanced up at Justin. "I spoke to Ron the other day when I arranged this trip for you, and he's confident that you have made enough of a mark on the "big, bad art world" that you can paint from anywhere, as long as you're available frequently for gallery showings in New York. I assured him that I would make sure that happens. I know how important your art is to you, and that you feel like you're contributing your share. I wouldn't want to have it any other way. So as MY wedding present to ME, I bought a private jet for Kinnetik. That way you can attend any gallery events whenever you need to, but you can come home to ME when you're done."

Justin was overwhelmed. His heart swelled as he realized what Brian had done for him. He couldn't speak. After several seconds, however, his lover said, "You're making me fucking nervous here, Sunshine. What I'm asking is if you really WILL marry me this time. I want everyone to know that you are MINE and I am YOURS. What do you say? Will you come back to Britin and be with me full time?"

Justin realized THIS was what his heart had been missing all these months. He could not be happy without Brian, his love and his inspiration, by his side. Eyes shining with unshed tears, Justin finally found his voice. "Yes, Brian. I want to come home. To you." His brilliant smile convinced Brian he was sure of his decision.

Brian's smile in return almost rivaled that of Justin's as he swept his lover into his arms in a tight embrace, peppering kisses on the blonde's face. Holding Justin's face in his hands, he pulled back enough to gaze into his eyes. "Well, in that case, I suggest you step into the cloakroom and put the suit jacket on that's hanging up in there. Get your ass in gear, Sunshine!" He gave Justin a firm push in the cloakroom's direction for emphasis.

"Whoa, wait, Brian……What are you doing? We need a license and, hell, a minister or justice of the peace, for that matter."

Brian smiled as he helped Justin don the black Armani jacket hanging alone in the cloakroom. "I checked the laws in Vermont. A marriage license is good for one year from issuance. That actually gives us six more months, but why take chances?

"But Brian, we still need a minister or justice of the peace or something….."

Looking like the proverbial cat that ate the canary, Brian called out, " Reverend?" A middle-aged, brown-haired lady wearing ministerial navy blue robes appeared seemingly out of nowhere from around the corner and smiled at Brian. "Justin, may I introduce Reverend Marshall from the Dorset Episcopal Church? She has agreed to officiate at our gay little nuptials tonight."

Justin rolled his eyes. "Pretty fucking sure of yourself, aren't you, Mr. Kinney? I can't believe you……Good thing I like the smug and arrogant types. But, Bri, I hate to disappoint you. And I'm sorry if you came out for nothing, Reverend. But if we're really going to go through with this, I want my family and our friends here. Otherwise, it just wouldn't be the same."

Just when Justin thought the night couldn't get any more astounding, suddenly he heard his name being excitedly called from the top of the landing. "Jus!" A lanky, brown-haired blur dressed in a tuxedo with matching vest bounded down the stairs and straight into Justin's outstretched arms.

"Gus! What are you doing here, buddy?" Justin scooped the boy up and cradled him in his arms.

Gus squirmed in Justin's arms as Brian explained. "I wouldn't want to get married without our ring bearer, right, Sonny Boy?" Looking at his son, Brian asked, "You didn't forget what your daddy needs for you to do, did you?"

Gus looked at his dad. "I carry the rings, right, Daddy? I'm a BIG boy!" He smiled brightly at his father.

Brian smiled lovingly at him. "That's right, Sonny Boy. When the minister here asks for the rings, you're supposed to bring them to her, okay? Can you do that?"

"I bring the rings – yeah! Gus brings the rings, Gus brings the rings," he sing-songed to no one in particular.

Justin gently placed Gus back on the ground, as Brian took his hand and pulled him patiently toward a set of closed, double doors nearby, following Reverend Marshall as she opened them. Looking inside, Justin was overwhelmed by the sight. White, wooden chairs had been placed on either side of the aisle that led up to a flower-adorned platform with a dais. Friends and family stood and turned to observe the two men now walking into the room. Justin quickly recognized his mom, sister, Debbie, and the rest of the Liberty Street gang among the visitors, along with his gallery manager, Ron.

Justin was stunned. Turning to Brian, he again smiled the brilliant smile he was known for. "I love you, Brian Kinney," he said in a choked voice. Brian returned his smile. "And I love you, Justin Taylor. Shall we do this?" He extended his hand outward as Justin reached out and clasped it firmly, nodding.

As soon as the Reverend reached the dais and stood to face them, the sounds of a small quartet playing the _Christmas Canon_ could be heard. Justin and Brian walked hand in hand to the dais, standing as they faced the Reverend. Gus followed close behind until he reached the second row of chairs, where his moms, Lindsey and Mel, were waiting for him. As everyone took their seat, the Reverend began the ceremony.

"Honored guests, we are here this evening to witness the marriage of Justin Taylor and Brian Kinney." Turning to Brian, she asked, "Brian, will you take Justin Taylor to be your lawfully-wedded husband? Will you promise to honor and cherish him, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Without hesitation, Brian looked into Justin's beautiful sky blue eyes before firmly replying, "I do," with a smile. Turning his attention back to the Reverend, Brian just missed the hand pump and silent exclamation of "Yes!" that Justin issued to the crowd as he turned briefly to face the audience with a huge smile on his face. The crowd tittered as Brian wondered what he had missed.

Justin quickly turned back to the Reverend as she repeated the same question to him. "Justin, will you take Brian Kinney to be your lawfully-wedded husband? Will you promise to honor and cherish him, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Justin no longer tried to hide the tears that he was now shedding rather profusely as he solemnly but shakily replied, "I do," as he looked at the man he had loved for so long.

The Reverend smiled and looked at the audience as she asked, "May I have the rings, please?" Looking at the second row, she noticed belatedly that the ring bearer was suddenly missing from his second-row seat. Two moms looked rather embarrassed as Brian and Justin turned to silently ask them where their ring bearer had gone. As Lindsey pointed behind them, Brian noticed his son was demonstrating the short attention span typical of a five-year-old. He was skipping up and down the aisles, totally oblivious to his vital part in the ceremony.

"Psst! Sonny boy! Come to Daddy!" Brian whispered urgently to his son to no avail. Gus skipped down the aisle toward his father, but at the last moment he veered to the right with the intention of examining the silk trees in the corner adorned with the same white, twinkling lights that decorated the outside of the inn.

Brian groaned but couldn't help smiling a little at his son. He had about decided to leave his place temporarily so he could retrieve the rings when Justin called softly to Gus. "Gus! Look! Trade you for the rings!" Reaching into his pants pocket, Justin retrieved the small package of chocolate cookies he had placed there earlier from the plane and held them out to the child temptingly.

"Cookies!" Gus shrieked and ran toward the two men. Stretching his little hand out to reach for the cookies, Justin closed his hand quickly and calmly explained. "We need the rings first, Gus. Then you can have the cookies, okay?"

Gus reached into his pocket to pull out a small, maroon box. Handing it to Justin, he grabbed for the now-accessible package of cookies and ran back toward his mothers to proudly show them his prize.

Brian smiled at his lover as Justin opened the box and triumphantly handed it to the Reverend. How I love this man who loves my son, Brian thought.

The Reverend spoke to Brian as she placed the smaller of the two rings in Brian's hand. "Brian, please place the ring on Justin's left hand as you repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed." After Brian confidently placed the ring on Justin's finger, the Reverend repeated the same instruction to Justin as he placed the larger platinum ring on Brian's hand. Justin's hands shook as he grasped the left hand of his lover and repeated the words. He couldn't believe after all they had been through that they were finally taking their marriage vows in front of their loved ones.

The Reverend raised her head and concluded the ceremony. "Now with the exchanging of vows and the giving of rings, and by the power invested in me by the State of Vermont, I hereby declare that Justin Taylor and Brian Kinney are legally wed. You may kiss your husband."

Turning to face each other for the first time as husbands, the two men smiled before falling into each other's arms for a passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4: The Reception

Part Four – The Reception

Brian tugged at his shirt collar one more time before the photographer glared at him in a silent admonition to stop fidgeting. If it wasn't for his new husband ("husband" – that word would take some getting used to!), he would never have agreed to hire a photographer to take these post-ceremonial photos. But knowing how sentimental Justin was, he knew he would never hear the end of it if they didn't catch this momentous occasion for posterity's sake.

"Relax, Mr. Kinney," his lover soothed as he smiled up at him. "It will be over before you know it."

"Right. I think that's the same thing they told me before they took my ball out," he growled. "Only I think THIS is more painful!" Justin swatted at his hand before placing it over his for a close-up shot of the two platinum wedding bands now gleaming on each other's left hands.

Finally, Brian heard the words he had been longing to hear. "I think that will do it for now. We'll take more shots at the reception." The photographer began to pack up his gear to head down to the inn's great room where the after-wedding celebration was taking place, leaving the newly-married couple alone for a few precious minutes in the now-deserted wedding chapel.

"About fucking time," Brian groused. "Bad enough I had to stand still like some god-forsaken mannequin for 30 minutes while he took all those GQ shots, but it's been at least a week since we fucked! Do you know how horny I am right now, Mr. Taylor? Or is it Taylor-Kinney now?" He raised his eyebrows and waggled them at Justin.

"Good question. We really haven't had time to discuss that, have we? And, by the way, what's wrong with Kinney-Taylor? I think that's a perfectly good name, too, you know. In fact, I think it has a certain savoir affaire sound to it, don't you think?"

"Savoir affaire? Shit! Leave it to an artist to come up with THAT defense! I'm sure it's written somewhere in gay etiquette that the younger, I mean, _less mature_, party takes the last name of the party with the more experience and common sense," Brian smirked.

"You mean the person who's OLDER. I guess that DOES makes sense, because the older you get, the harder it is to remember things. So it would be easier if your name comes last."

"What the fuck? Justin, this whole conversation is ridiculous! And it's so boring, my dick is in danger of going limp."

Placing his now jewelry-adorned hand on Brian's crotch and giving it a squeeze, Justin purred, "Well, Mr. _Kinney-Taylor_, we can't have that now, can we?" Justin rubbed his hand slowly over Brian's cock before abruptly stopping, causing Brian to groan aloud in protest. "However, we have a reception to go to. Your dick will just have to be patient. I promise it will get the attention it so rightly deserves later tonight….." Grabbing his husband's hand, he pulled him toward the back doors of the chapel. "Let's go – I want to see what type of food the staff whipped up for this event!"

"Of course. Food! What else would my husband be thinking about right now? " Brian's pretense at anger was not fooling Justin one bit. Looking at Brian's twinkling eyes giving him away, Justin kissed him briefly on the lips. "I love you, Brian Kinney-Taylor."

Rolling his eyes, Brian replied, "I love you, too, Justin Taylor-Kinney."

* * *

The soft sounds of a jazz quartet and piano could be heard coming from the reception area as the newlyweds' family and friends waited for the couple to appear together for the first time as a married couple.

"Can you believe they finally went through with it? I thought I'd be replacing Pavarotti before those two got married!" Ted commented to Blake, who was seated to his right. "I never thought I would live to see the day. The Stud of Liberty Avenue finally corralled by a trick that never left! Way to go, Justin," he said, lifting his glass of sparkling water in a tribute.

Seated at the same table, Michael looked wistfully at his partner. "Makes you kind of want to get married all over again here, doesn't it? At least Brian and Justin's marriage is legal in the U.S., unlike ours," he whined. Ben gave his partner a kiss on the cheek in reply. "Maybe someday, Michael," he said softly.

Lindsey smiled broadly. "I am so happy for Brian and Justin. They were meant to be. I think it was important for Justin to spread his wings in New York, but I've seen how much he missed Brian while he was away. And I know Brian. He missed Justin even more. They looked so happy up there during the ceremony. And from what Ron told me earlier, he's confident that Justin is talented and smart enough to be successful no matter where he's painting. He's agreed to keep representing him in New York, so I think Justin will have the best of both worlds. I'm just so glad that Justin said yes to Brian. No matter what Brian says, he has changed ever since he met Justin and he became a father. He's changed for the better."

"I never thought I would say this about Brian, Linds, but you're right. He HAS changed. Justin and Gus have been a good influence on him. Shit, I can't believe I would ever SAY that!" Mel laughed.

* * *

A burst of applause broke out as Justin and Brian emerged through the doors of the reception area. Justin's smile was radiant as he held Brian's hand, who smiled at his new husband before rolling his eyes again. _What a lesbian I've become_, he thought. But he couldn't help realizing how happy he was at that moment, standing with the man he loved in front of the friends who had become like his family. More than his REAL family ever was.

Another round of applause erupted as the disc jockey announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to present to you for the first time, Brian Taylor-Kinney and Justin Taylor-Kinney!" (Justin had agreed to this name at the last minute after being promised an extraordinarily long fucking session of his choice later, followed by breakfast in bed the next morning….) _A small price to pay for the rewards to come_, he thought, smiling to himself.

Justin and Brian zigzagged through the round tables scattered along the right side of the room as they made their way to the head table for dinner, shaking hands and receiving congratulations from friends and family gathered to celebrate their nuptials. The room was cast in candlelight that flickered from each of the tables and by the standing brass candelabras that gleamed along each wall.

Debbie and Jennifer, sitting next to Carl and Tucker, occupied honored spots at the head table, befitting mothers of each groom. After all, Debbie had always more of a mother than Joan Kinney would EVER be to her son. They both smiled through their tears at the picture of joy the two men projected as they walked toward the front table.

"I am SO happy for them," Debbie sighed, smiling. "I wasn't sure this day would ever come. They belong together. They always have. It just took them a while to realize it. Brian didn't know it at the time, but he was fucking hooked from the moment he met Sunshine."

Jennifer smiled in return as she looked at her son who radiated utter excitement and delight as he held his new husband's hand tightly. "I have never seen Justin so relaxed and happy. I know I had a lot of misgivings at first about his relationship with Brian, but I know now in my heart they were meant to be together. And I know how much Brian loves my son and would do anything to protect him."

*******************

"Em!" Justin's face was aglow with excitement. "We did it! I still can't believe it!" Emmett stood up at the table to hug his friend as he approached with his husband in tow.

"Congratulations, Honey! I am SO happy for you both! Let's see it, let's see it!" He jumped up and down slightly on his feet.

Appearing to be affronted, Justin replied, "Em, I'm a married man now….I can't just whip it out for anybody, you know," Justin teased. "Oh, you mean the RING! Oh, I can show THAT to you," he laughed, thrusting out his left hand to show his friend the gleaming platinum ring now wrapped firmly around his finger.

"Oh, Honey, it's exquisite!" He exclaimed. "You are one lucky man, Sweetie!"

Brian interrupted their conversation to correct him. "No, Emmett, I'M the lucky one," he said shyly, smiling broadly at Justin, who returned his smile with a radiant one of his own.

"Daddy!" A blur suddenly ran toward his father. He was about to grab Brian around his long legs before Brian held him out at arms' length to examine him.

"Gus! Peering closely at his son, he said puzzled, "What is that all over your face and hands, Sonny boy? Is it mud?"

"No, silly Daddy! I've been playing with the water over there," Gus said, pointing toward the chocolate fountain at the desserts table being used for the fresh strawberries. Brian laughed.

"Oh, no" Lindsey said, horrified. "Come here, young man, and let's get that chocolate off you before you get it all over your suit!" However, instead of obeying his mom, who was now holding out a wet wipe, Gus turned to Justin. "No, Mommy, I want Jus to help me."

Justin smiled at Gus, taking his small chocolate-coated hand in his. "We'll be right back," he said, leading Gus toward the men's room to clean him off.

"My son. I'm so proud. He's so young, but he's already leading men into the restroom."

"Very funny, Brian," Mel scolded, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Justin soon led a freshly-scrubbed Gus back to his moms and followed Brian to the grooms' table. His mom and Debbie rose from their seats as they approached them. Hugging her son tightly, Jennifer said, "Honey, I'm so happy for you and Brian!"

"That goes for me, too, Sunshine," Debbie added, taking her turns hugging Justin and Brian.

"Thanks, Mom, Deb, I'm pretty happy myself," Justin laughed, as Brian wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Congratulations, you two!" Daphne beamed at her friend and at the man she had grown to respect and admire. "It's about fucking time!" She smacked Justin lightly on the side of his head.

"Hey!" Justin feigned his anger for a few seconds before beaming at his friend. Daphne had seen him and Brian through good times as well as bad. He was so glad she was here to celebrate with them tonight.

* * *

Soft jazz music continued to play as the wedding party and their guests enjoyed their gourmet meal. As the dishes were finally cleared away, Brian rose with his glass, signaling for attention with a rapid rapping of his fork against his crystal flute.

"If I could have everyone's attention," he began. Brian had always been confident in front of an advertising group, but suddenly he felt almost shy as he faced the friends and family who had witnessed his and Justin's journey more than 5 years ago. "Before the dancing begins, I'd like to propose a toast to my husband." Smiling at Justin, who was seated to his immediate left, Brian added, "Shit. I still almost choke on that word! But it's getting easier the more I say it," he added, laughing slightly.

"Where was I? Oh, yeah, I was proposing a toast to my husband." Pausing for a few seconds, Brian continued. "It's been a long path to where we are tonight. One that I would have never foreseen me taking when I first met this golden-hair, blue-eyed angel standing under that street lamp outside of Babylon that night. But I can honestly say that I have never been as happy as I am right now. I never thought it would have been possible. But, Baby, you have made me a better man. A better friend, a better father, and a better lover. What can I say, except you COMPLETE me, Justin. Like Emmett said, I am one lucky son of a bitch."

Justin smiled radiantly once again while tears glistened in his bright blue eyes. Taking Justin's hand, Brian pulled his husband up into his arms into a tight hug. Pulling back to place both hands on either side of Justin's face, he kissed him tenderly. Once again, loud applause broke out throughout the room.

The beginning tune of a familiar melody began to play as the disc jockey announced, "And now it's time for the newlyweds to have their first dance."

As Justin looked toward the right side of the room, he was jolted by yet another surprise. The male duo known as Savage Garden was beginning to sing a familiar song that was one of Justin's favorites, as he and Brian walked hand in hand out to the center of the wooden dance floor:

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning.  
_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me..._

And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of..  
The highest power.  
In lonely hours.  
The tears devour you..  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
Bridge

Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come...

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do...

Justin and Brian slowly danced to the romantic tune, oblivious to everyone else in the room. Justin's arms wrapped around his husband's neck as Brian caressed his lover's waist. "Happy, Baby?" Brian asked him, gazing lovingly into the crystal blue eyes, bright with unshed tears again. "Sentimental twat," he retorted, smiling.

"Old man," Justin joked. "But you're MY old man, and I love you dearly." Smiling once again, he added, "And, yes, I am VERY happy. Almost as happy as I will be when I get you alone later tonight," he purred.

Brian's cock twitched at the thought of how much pleasure the two of them would be experiencing later in the top floor honeymoon suite he had already reserved. As the dance ended, however, Brian felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. He glanced back at his new mother-in-law as she asked, "Mind if I cut in for the next dance? My turn, now, remember?" She said, smiling at her son.

Reluctantly removing himself from Justin's arms, he moved slightly away. "Just this once, Jennifer. Then he's all mine." Justin blushed as she nodded her head and Justin hugged his mom closely, starting to dance slowly in time to the next tune.

Carl was about to whisk Debbie onto the dance floor at the same time, before Brian approached their table. "Deb? May I have this dance?" Brian smiled shyly, tongue in cheek.

Beaming, Debbie held out her hand. "I would be honored, Mr. Kinney. Carl?" She asked for permission from her lover. "One dance, sweetheart," he replied, smiling in acceptance. "Then it's our turn to cut a rug."

"I promise to bring her back promptly, officer," Brian said as he gently pulled her out to the dance floor.

Slowing swinging her around as they danced, Brian spoke again. "Thank you."

Raising her eyebrows, Deb asked, "For what?"

"For always cutting through the bullshit and telling me like it is. For caring about me. For always looking out for Justin. And for being more of a mother to me than mine ever was or ever WILL be."

Debbie found herself unexpectedly choking up. "Well, don't expect me to go easy on you in the future, just because you finally did the right thing. If you fuck up, trust me, I'll be there to let you know!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Deb," Brian reassured her, smiling.

As the second song ended, several other couples began to take advantage of the large dance floor. Brian sought out his husband, spotting him talking to Daphne near the marbled wedding cheesecake.

"Somehow I knew I could find you near the dessert," he teased as he walked up to them.

Sticking out his tongue briefly at Brian, Justin pulled his husband once again into his arms for another kiss. "This has been an incredible night, Mr. Taylor-Kinney," he said, gazing into the hazel eyes. "But when can we politely excuse ourselves from this party so we can continue our own private party upstairs?" Biting lightly on Brian's left earlobe, Justin felt his husband's reaction immediately as he heard a groan from the taller man.

Brian cleared his throat. "Well, since I bought out the entire inn for the next three days, I say our guests can pretty much party themselves out without us around, wouldn't you?"

"I was hoping you would say that," Justin whispered. "Would it be impolite if we just slipped out?" He looked at Brian hopefully.

"What about your wedding cake, Sunshine? It's not like you to pass up dessert."

"Don't worry, Bri. I'm planning on getting PLENTY of dessert upstairs," he replied in a seductive whisper that again caused Brian's cock to respond appreciatively. Taking his husband's hand, Justin pulled him firmly toward the side doors, calling out to Daphne as they strode toward the exit. "Hey, Daph! Tell everyone to enjoy themselves. WE certainly plan on doing that….alone! Tell everybody we'll see them tomorrow for dinner!" Daphne winked at Justin as he and Brian laughed, walking hand-in-hand out to the lobby and toward the elevator that would take them to their suite.


End file.
